


Scoutmaster

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Native American Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Earl Harlan Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoutmaster

He watched as the newcomers shifted nervously on their feet, looking around at each other and the older Scouts milling about the room. The telltale summoning envelopes were clenched in their hands, marking them as destined for the Scouts. It was an honor to be chosen. It was also a curse. An honorable curse that the children of Night Vale endured as best as they could.

Earl coughed slipped out of his chair, approaching his new Scouts. He watched the way they immediately stiffened, looking at him with wide eyes. No doubt they were taking in the state of him, their scarred Scoutmaster with the missing fingers on his one hand from a well-known cricket bear attack during his own earlier years. He knew that he frightened younger children with his appearance and he tried to soften it as he smiled, crouching down to most of their eye levels.

“The envelopes directed you to my troop?” he asked. He held out his five fingered hand, accepting the envelopes from the children. He looked them over, ensuring that every Scout was at the right location. He nodded his head in approval when he found that this was so and he pocketed the envelopes before standing up, clearing his throat to get the attention of the older Scouts. “The newcomers are here!” he announced, “make them feel welcome.”

Earl stepped back then to allow the Scouts to mingle together more freely now that he had given his permission. He smiled to himself, watching in approval as his oldest Scouts took it upon themselves to speak to the newcomers first, introducing themselves and asking the others about themselves. He had raised his troop to show respect for others no matter their level of skill and it made him happy to see that the lessons had stuck.

He waited until everyone had settled in before stepping into the center of the room, the protective bloodstone circle coming to life around him. “I am Scoutmaster Earl Harlan; welcome to the Scouts.”

 


End file.
